drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Defeat the Undefeatable XI/@comment-31413889-20170507084513/@comment-25233058-20170508152630
I won't take it as an insult. :) Here are the facts: 1. I am no longer making contents in advance ... because: a) You should all contribute here ... this place is not a place where you can only read and get information without giving something in return. b) It is humanly imposible one man to change and update all the previous articles and create new ones on his own. Remember I am just a player like all of you are. This is not my profession and certainly I get no money for doing this. c) This game and these new changes are making the players angry ... so they are leaving. That includes me. My patience is getting less and less every day. 2. Even if I make new articles and give you information in advance ... what are theplayers saying? They say "Trakilaki you son of a bitch you think you know everything but you are stupid you know nothing". As a matter of fact I never made anything here just to be called "smart" or "all knowing guy" ... I am just presenting the new changes and passing you on the information as it is. 3. Working on new articles (or updating the old ones) is very demanding. It takes huge sacrifice. Contents should be tested first ... then contents shouldbe made ... and at the end articles should be created and presented in a very simple andunderstanding form to the general public. That takes huge amount of time and huge effort at real life's expence. I can't be just sitting and playing and making articles ... I am a human being as all of you as well. I am even breaking my equipment for doing what I do. In a company equipment gets replaced with a new one on the company's expence ... while here ... I am paying my own money to replace my broken/outdated equipment. And who benefits the most out ofmy work? Of course the players and BP through the players. Not me. I am only losing. 4. There is a article about Monster Hunt it is not updated with thelatest event version. That is intentional. As you can see here http://image.prntscr.com/image/c2e4c766b8084800be4568834b8cc486.png I already have the contents created long time ago. But I won't update it. Take it as a protest to the players and the game making team. 5. With all those latest changes ... this game is demanding a lot of grinding. A lot like a HUGE amount of grinding. I am F2P ... If I don't play the game my character won't progress, I don't care about TS and the SW there ... there I can get resources ... but at live server I have to play just like all of you so I can progress with my ranger. And it is my live server's character that keeps me playing this game. I can go on and on and on ... but I have no time XD